


Downright Delinquents

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [53]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "ouatpeterpan said: If u have seen jurassic world,can u make a zach x reader smut image where he catches you masturbating and then fucks you hard???"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downright Delinquents

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

****It had been a little over a month since you nearly lost your boyfriend, Zach, during the horrible I. Rex catastrophe at Jurassic World; you knew he needed his space and time to recover, for heaven's sakes he nearly died. However, while that's what the rational side of your brain kept repeating to keep your horny mitts off your boyfriend, you couldn't fight away your natural hormonal teenage urges of wanting nothing more than to jump on him and fuck him until there was nothing left. Unfortunately you could do no such thing, so you settled for the next best thing; your fingers. Sure, it was nothing compared to Zach but it was enough to make you throw your head back against the back of your porcelain bathtub and moan aloud – thankfully your parents weren't home. You were enveloped in the overly warm bath water and yet felt yourself shiver at each caress of your fingers, darting your tongue out you skimmed it across your upper lip before letting out another soft moan.

' _Almost there...oh yes-'_ you thought to yourself, working your fingers a little faster against your clit but abruptly stopping.

"Hey (Y/N), sorry I just let myself in-" you heard an all too familiar voice begin; practically freezing in place you felt your insides clench up.

' _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!'_ you repeated over and over again in your head, flailing around in your tub like a fool.

You heard muffled footfalls and suddenly your bathroom door was ripped open by Zach who looked overtly concerned, looking around as if to find something wrong before his soft eyes landed back on you.

"Are you okay? Did you fall?" he questions, voice laced in worry.

"N-No," you mumble looking away from him, feeling as if your face were about to set on fire from what he almost caught you doing with yourself.

The lavatory fell quiet, Zach went a little wide eyed upon coming to realize that you were nude right in front of him but he noticed something else too.

"(Y/N)," he calls out, raising his brow a little.

"Yeah?" you reply softly, your voice shaking in arousal as your body has yet to come down from its near-orgasm.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"W-What?" you stutter out nervously, flitting your eyes between Zach and the floor. "I am..."

"What were you doing before I came in here?" the brunette questions, stepping further into the restroom making you squirm a little in the bath.

You remained silent feeling your cheeks tingle and burn with embarrassment, watching Zach approach you from the corner of your eye and kneel down in front of the rim of the bath tub. The teenager slowly reached out and gently captures your chin in between his thumb and index finger turning your head to face him, the teenager held a curious expression but twinkle in his eyes gave him away. Zach knew what you had been up to but he just wanted to hear you say it, he was usually really sweet and even a little apathetic but you knew your boyfriend could be a downright delinquent when he wanted to be.

You sigh, knowing he'd just keep asking if you didn't respond.

"I was...um," you paused, closing your eyes you rush out. "I was masturbating."

You kept your eyes closed not knowing what to expect, would Zach laugh at you? Make fun of you? Would he be disgusted? Okay, no, that last one was far-fetched...for some reason boys _liked_ talked about girls touching themselves. However, before you could think up another word you felt the soft pressure of lips against your own and snapped your (Y/CE) eyed open, speaking when he pulls away a fraction of an inch.

"Z-Zach?" you say softly, confusion evident in your voice.

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted... _it?_ " he questions just as softly, eyes darting from your eyes to your lips.

"Because after Jurassi-" you quickly stop yourself, swallowing to correct your mistake. "What _happened_ , I wanted to give you your s-space..."

Zach lets out a soft chuckle and leans forward kissing you harder than last time before, smiling softly as he cups the side of your cheek and looks at you with kind eyes.

"Baby I thought you weren't into me anymore, fuck I was so damn worried..." he huffs a chuckle after speaking, biting his full lower lip in thought.

' _Fuck his lips...'_ you thought to yourself, eyeing his soft crimson tinted flesh.

"Can I join you?" Zach asks, looking at you with hopeful brown eyes.

You hesitate for a second but soon break into a smile and nod watching as he stands and strip off his clothes; you eye his half-hard dick and feel your arousal building up again. However, to not come off as a total pervert you look forward and move in the same direction to give your boyfriend enough space to sit behind you in the bath, you smile happily upon feeling his arms wrap around you and lean your head back against his bare chest.

"I've missed you," you say softly, looking up at Zach over your shoulder.

"I've missed you too, (Y/N)," the brunette replies, ducking his head down to kiss you delving his tongue into your mouth and you happily opened for him. "Show me what you were doing..." Zach whispers.

"W-What?" you ask, taken off guard and blush all over again.

"Show me what you were doing before I walked in," he replies and you shiver upon feeling his right hand moving up to caress your left breast. "But this time...I'll be here to help," Zach adds, his offer making you bite you lip in thought.

Looking back down at yourself, you watch your hand slowly slide down your bare stomach towards your pubic bone but it doesn't stop until the pad of your middle finger it pressed against your clit once again. You gently stroke at the bundle of nerves and inhale a little sharply, Zach licks the side of your neck in encouragement making you roll your head to the side and roll your hips into his growing erection.

"Z-Zach, I don't want my fingers..." you say softly through a moan, looking up at your boyfriend. "I want _you,"_

Your words seemed to have a very powerful effect on the young man because before you knew it Zach had you turned around so that you were straddling his waist, your hands were rested against his chest for support as you raised yourself up and he positioned himself at your entrance. In one long stroke you slid down onto his cock throwing your head back in pleasure at the invasion, you lifted yourself and repeated the action but this time with help from Zach who jutted his hips up to meet you half way and add to the pleasure coursing through you. Your boyfriend's fingers dug into your hips but you didn't care, between the promised crescent marks that would be displayed on your skin to the water spilling on the floor, you cared about nothing but the pleasure you were feeling and the sounds Zach was emitting.

"F-Fuck yes! Oh god, Zach! Yes!" you moan aloud, arching your back as you grind your hips down on his.

"Shit...oh fuck...(Y/N) you feel fucking amazing...." Zach groans, lapping his tongue over your breast and sucked on its hardened peak.

"F-Faster Zach...harder..." you moan out, groaning in frustration when he pulls you off him.

Before you could complain though Zach stands and pulls you up with him, pushing you against the wall he hurriedly enters you once again and practically fucks you into the wall. You felt your legs buckle beneath you as you came and watched your boyfriend pull out and cum on the shower floor as the two of you fought for air, meeting each other's eyes once again you pulled Zach in for another deep kiss before smiling wide.

"I needed that," you say half in jest but also partly true.

"So did I, fuck," he chuckles, turning on the overhead faucet.

"I love you, Zach," you say looking over at your boyfriend.

"I love you too, (Y/N)," Zach replies, opening his kind eyes and smiles at you.


End file.
